1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bedding for animals, as well as the method for making such bedding, and pertains more particularly to a low-density paper product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The patent literature is replete with various litter and bedding products. Most of the products with which I am acquainted have a relatively high density, and a number of the products additionally include sizable quantities of sand or clay.
Actually, the closest patent that I know of is U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,873 granted on Apr. 28, 1981 to George Christianson for "ANIMAL LITTER AND METHOD OF PREPARATION." While the pelletized paper product described in said patent has performed admirably, the pellets possess a higher density than need be and therefore provide a decreased amount of surface area for the weight of a given number of such pellets.